Happy Halloween?
by Unfortunate Circumstances
Summary: A quick oneshot that has moderate Mother 3 spoilers. Lucas and Ninten visit Ness in Eagleland in hopes of finding candy riches, but a certain someone has decided to follow to cause a little friendly mischief-and it follows all the way to Threek!


Happy Halloween! This was inspired by a very recent roleplay that I had the luck of enjoying...

QotD:  
"Heeeeheeheehee! Oh? This? Well, it's just our rivalry. Whenever I see Lucas, I have to injure or maim him, and, if possible, kill him. Orders _are _orders, after all..." -MM  


* * *

"N-Ness? ...B-b-buddy? ...Are you sure we should be trick-or-treating tonight?" Lucas stammers, shifting from one uneasy foot to the other. The psychic shrugs, re-adjusting his baseball cap-he was dressed as a professional baseball player, with a uniform and carrying his bag on the end of his bat. "Well, Ninten's out there, and he said the candy's great this year. Someone even gave out ice-cream bars!"

"But _NEEEEESSSSS, _we have ice-cream at home!" Lucas whines, looking very much unimpressed for a goatherd, even carrying a shephard's crook and wearing his father's cowboy hat. "And besides...ghosts come out tonight. And Claus...I bet his ghost is gonna prank us!"  
"Baww, I'll protect you," Ness waves off the blonde. "You'll be fine."  
The doorbell rings and King begins to bark. Ness' mother opens the door. "Hello, Ninten! The boys were just finishing upstairs."  
"I'm coming I'm coming!" Ninten yelps, as more trick-or-treaters swarm the front door.

Feet pound up the stairway and Ninten bursts into Ness's room, dressed as a bat with pointed plastic fangs, two small wings, and big fake purple bat-ears. "Hi!"  
"Yeek!" Lucas rushes behind Ness, who sighs and tips his baseball hat. "He's just afraid his brother's ghost is out to get him."  
"Naaaaa-h!" Ninten smiles, waving away the thought with his hand. "Now, let's go trick-or-treating! Your sister Tracey is already at Threek, that's where we're headed! We're even gonna go to Saturn Valley!"

* * *

"Trick or treat!"  
"Thank you!"  
"Hey, they gave us apples! PK Fire!"  
"PK Thunder!"  
"That'll teach 'em!"  
"...Guys, they're calling the cops! Run!"  
"AAAAAHHH!!"

"Trick or treat!"  
"Oh my God, WHOLE candy bars! That's awesome! That is AWESOME!"  
"We're going on a sugar-high tonight!"  
"B...but how will we get to sleep?"  
"Practice hovering!"

"Trick or treat!"  
"...They're not home. They suck."  
"PK Thunder!"  
"You knocked out the electricity..."  
"Ninten! No egging!"  
"...Fine..."

"Trick or treat!"  
"A TREAT I CHOOSE!"  
"...It doesn't work that way, but here! You can have some of my candy!"  
"KAY-O."

Eventually...

"Whew...we went around the WHOOOOOLE neighborhood! Now all we have to do is cross the graveyard, and we'll be on our way home!"  
"G-g-g-graveyard?!" Lucas nearly shrieks, beginning to run away. Ninten snatches the back of his shirt, holding him in place. "Unless you wanna hurt your feet walking all the way backwards, then we're going through here!"  
"BUT GUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSSSSS," Lucas complains again, but Ness and Ninten ignore him and head through the tombstones. "W-wait for me!" The blonde rushes after the bat and baseball-player, clutching his shephard's crook tightly. "WAIT FOR ME!"

He trips and falls into the dirt, onto a freshly dug grave. "Pthblah!" Lucas spits, sitting up and feeling a rush of cold whipping past his face and a prickling sensation at his back. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around..._  
Lucas turns.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Claus screams, making a terrible face and chasing after his little brother. Lucas screams, leaping up and grabbing his candy bag and his crook before fleeing, with his brother's ghost giving chase. "GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! CLAUS IS AFTER ME! HE'S GONNA GET ME! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Lucas bursts into tears while screaming before slamming into his friends, knocking them down.

"What's the fuss?! Where's the fire?!" Ness demands, standing back up and helping the hysterical and babbling Lucas to his feet. Ninten stumbles against a tree trunk, trying to stand. "Whazzit?" he murmurs, sounding drunk.  
"What's wrong with Nint-?!" Lucas begins, before feeling a very light breath on his ear...and hearing a single word.

**"BOO."**

The goatherd screams again, flinging himself into Ness' arms. "Claus!" Ness snorts, gingerly allowing Lucas to cling to him desperately. "Go away, quit scaring your brother."  
The little ten-year-old shade 'materializes' and frowns. _"I wanted a little fun...but yeah...I guess I went too far. I'm sorry, little brother...Mom's mad at me now, so I should go home soon. Hey! Lucas!"  
_Lucas looks up from Ness' shirt, still crying.

_"Mom and I love you."_

Claus splits into a thousand different white pieces, which dissolve like snow.

"...Now help me take Ninten back to my house, he has an ice-cream headache..."


End file.
